Making a Difference
by Isclanel
Summary: Companion fic to the poem on my profile: SunClan has everything. RainClan has nothing. MoonClan decides to do something about it...


Mossfeather was a rogue, banished from her Clan because she was of no use

**A/N**: **This is a companion fic to the poem I posted on my bio page. Once again, I apologize for the incredibly short length. I also apologize for the Sue-ish personalities. **

**000**

There were three Clans.

There was SunClan, the richest of the three. Their territory had rivers, forests, moorlands, and a plentiful supply of fresh-kill. Their warriors were the strongest, the fastest, and the handsomest. Their medicine cat was the smartest, could heal without any help at all. Their apprentices were quick learners, and never contradicted their mentors. And their leader was a legend, feared and respected by all.

There was MoonClan, whose territory stretched across the mountains and the hills. Their members weren't the strongest or the fastest, the smartest or the handsomest, but they possessed the purest hearts. They were noble, compassionate, chivalrous, always willing to help a cat in need.

Lastly, there was RainClan. Their territory consisted of parched lands and swamps. Every day for them was a struggle, filled with either heat in the deserts, the hot sun beating on their backs, or heavy rain in the swamps. Rarely was prey ever found. If RainClan was lucky, maybe a rabbit and a frog and the occasional mouse once a week. They were all skinny and weak, with ribs that could be seen through their pelts.

One night, there was a great storm. Thick grey clouds blocked the moon and the stars. Sheets of rain covered the area. Large gusts of wind blew everywhere.

SunClan hid in their camp, sheltered by the large canopy of trees. There they were safe.

MoonClan scattered, searching for any of their cats that seemed as if they needed one's help. There were minor injuries, but no fatalities.

RainClan panicked. Too weak to run, they attempted to save themselves the best they could. Sadly, four of their members couldn't make it, and perished. Seven were greatly injured, including RainClan's leader.

The next day, the sun shone brightly in a clear blue sky.

SunClan immediately set to work repairing their camp, MoonClan doing the same. However, RainClan didn't have the strength to do so.

One of MoonClan's warriors, Mossfeather, wondered how RainClan was doing. With permission from her leader, she set off for RainClan's camp.

Upon arriving there, she noticed that not a single cat was in sight. She wandered around, growing nervous with every pawstep.

At last she reached the medicine cat's den, or what looked like the medicine cat's den. A tree had fallen across the entrance. Mossfeather squeezed her way through.

The den was full of cats. Mossfeather counted twelve.

She walked up to the medicine cat, Greyfrost, who looked just as sick as the cats that he was tending to. "Excuse me?"

Greyfrost mumbled, "Yes?"

Mossfeather noticed that his voice sounded dry and tired, as if he hadn't slept in days. "May I be of any assistance here?" she asked. "I know that I'm from another Clan, but they should be fine without me."

The medicine cat thought for a while before answering: "The rest of the Clan is either hunting or helping me. You can decide on which you'd rather do."

Mossfeather helped Greyfrost for a bit, then returned to her own camp.

For the next moon, MoonClan helped RainClan rebuild their camp. They also brought fresh-kill to eat and wet moss to drink the water out of from their own territory.

Pretty soon, RainClan were no longer the weak cats that they once were. Instead, they were well-fed, healthy, and strong.

Meanwhile, some of the prey in SunClan territory had been poisoned by Twolegs, resulting in a growing sickness in the SunClan camp. Many SunClan cats died, but perhaps if they had accepted the help that MoonClan offered, there wouldn't have been as many casualties.

000

**A/N: That day, MoonClan made a difference to RainClan's lifestyle. SunClan refused to and payed for it.**

**Read the important message on my profile, "Yes, I'm Alive." While reading, think about this question: "Are you MoonClan, or are you SunClan?"**

**I know, I'm making no sense at all right now. But it will make total sense once you read that message on my profile!**


End file.
